1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to vehicles and, in particular, to structures for vehicles. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for frames in a support system for a vehicle.
2. Background
Many vehicles have a main body in which different components may be located. For example, a surface ship has a main body in the form of a hull. In another example, an aircraft has a main body in the form of a fuselage.
With respect to an aircraft, support systems may be present within the fuselage of the aircraft to provide support for various components. For example, an aircraft may have elongated beams that connect to the skin on the fuselage. These elongated beams may provide support for a floor within the fuselage or may attach to other structures within the aircraft. This floor may be for a passenger area, a cargo area, or some other area within the aircraft.
Additionally, curved members may be attached to the skin of the fuselage to provide additional support for the fuselage. These curved members may be, for example, ribs or other types of support structures. Further, members may form a truss structure between the ribs and beams to provide additional support for the fuselage.
Currently, these different components are comprised of metal or composite material. The different components may be connected to each other through fasteners, weld joints, and other suitable means.
Although the structures in the support system of an aircraft provide desirable support for different loads, the structures are often more complex than desired. For example, manufacturing and connecting beams to the ribs and/or including truss structures between the ribs or frames may take more time and effort than desired.
During manufacturing, the different structures are formed through various processes. Thereafter, the structures are assembled through operations that include positioning the structures, drilling holes in the structures, installing fasteners, welding the structures to each other, applying sealant, and other suitable operations. The time needed for these operations may cause the manufacturing and assembly of an aircraft or other vehicle to take longer than desired. Therefore, would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.